A Coincidence or Fate?
by yukibaby82
Summary: Veronica hates Logan but some things change when your in a bathroom...all alone things get wild...is she pregnant? and will she finally admits she is in love?


Yukibaby82

I do not own Veronica Mars or Logan, Wallace, Weevil, Duncan or even Keith

I don't own much of any thing oh so sad

VERONICA'S POV:

Me, Veronica Mars walking down the hall at Neptune high school with hundreds of kids and I happen to run in to my worst enemy in school and out (but I DID need to talk to him), Logan

Echolls "god I hate him but I gotta talk to him" I thought "hey Mars what's hanging" Logan said laughing with his friends, another person I hate Dick Casablanca's. "Can I talk to you

Logan it's important….it's about Lilly's death" Logan stopped laughing immediately "what about her death?" he asked angrily witch by the way is usually the way he talks when it comes to

Lilly's death. Lilly who was my best friend last year but she was murdered and I will find out who it was if it is the last thing I do. And when you think about it that's why I gotta talk to

Logan about Lilly and her possible murderer. "Just come with me and I'll tell you" I said pushing him towards the girls bathroom "well? Spill" Logan said "well I found some thing interesting

on the case of Lilly's death, where was your mom at the time of Lilly's death?" I asked "I don't know and I don't care, you said you had some info on Lilly's death so what is it?" he insisted.

"That IS what I found out" I said "huh" Logan said confused "a drive bye saw your mother's car in the Kane's parking lot at the time of Lilly's murder and they are just now coming out with

this information" I said trying to sound sweet "WHAT??? YOU THINK MY MOM DID IT" Logan screamed crying profusely. "No Logan I didn't say that, I just thought you should know because

she IS your mom and all" I said trying to be considerate of his feeling's which is a hard thing to do when you hate them. Suddenly he stops screaming and crying so I ask "what's wrong"

he says nothing just looks at me the out of no where he pushes me against the sink and kisses me…..

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

LOGAN'S POV:

I don't know what came over me but I wanted to get back at her for telling me this stuff about my mom, so I just kissed her not knowing I was going to like it THIS much. And then

suddenly I could not stop no matter how much I wanted to which I didn't. I ran my tongue around her lips and she open them and I happily stuck my tongue in her mouth and she kissed

me back, she is a really good kisser I thought Duncan must have taught her a lot. One of moaned I can't remember which but that was the turning point and I got so hard I could not

control myself so I unbuttoned her shirt and grabbed he pink silk bra and ripped it off her she just moaned and I let her go just to look at her breast it was small one of the smallest I had

ever seen but his was so beautiful. I grabbed it and stuck the nipple in my mouth and started to nibble she cried out in pleasure that's when I knew, I was lost the old me was gone that

was a vary defining moment in my life I don't know why but just knew NOTHING was ever going to be the same again. I lifted her and put her oh my jacket, which I had put on the floor

and I stated to unbutton he jeans she did not protest so I slid then and her underwear off finally she said some thing "hey no fare I'm all naked and your still dressed" she said her voice

laced in passion. "fine sweet cheeks" I said and got up took out my cell phone and put on a sexy song and really slowly I took of my clothes off she was looking the whole time in passion,

god she was sexy and I could not believe I had never seen it before WOW I'm so dense. Finally I'm undressed and I get down on the floor with her and I ask "are you ok with this" she

say's "surprisingly yes I am ok with this" she say's sounding vary exited so I start to warm her up a bit so I get in front of her and put her knees on my shoulders and start to nibble and

kiss on her vagina she screams out in pleasure finally I let go because she is about to cum so I get up and start kissing her again and gently nudge he entrance she spreads her legs and

slowly plunge in to her causing her to scream in agony then I thought oh fuck she is a virgin. The tears are slowly coming down so I lick them away muttering I'm sorry over and over again

soon she starts to wiggle so I start to move in and out she is mewing and moaning and I am groaning and suddenly she comes hard and fast soon I come too like fire works in my head oh

WOW the best sex ever……………..

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

VERONICA POV:

OH MY GOSH that was amazing wow but I can't help think why with Logan I mean I hate him or at least I use to hate him I can not believe I lost my virginity to LOGAN the guy I hate but it

was really good we got up put on our clothes and he say's "that was amazing Veronica" and then I say "yeah it was" and we leave but not before Logan kisses me very passionately and

say's good bye so now I'm driving home and I am thinking about it and how good it was then I think OH MY GOD WE FORGOT PROTECTION……that means I could have a STD but I don't

think I Logan has one or some thing worse…..I could be pregnant……

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A coincidence or fate


End file.
